


{~Broken~}

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Cop!Eliza, Crying, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drug Mentions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Peggy is 14, Physical Abuse, Poor Peggy Schuyler, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, cop!Washington, f/f - Freeform, maria is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: 15-year old Maria Lewis is being used to deliver illegal drugs to her master’s clients.The only other people with her is her best friend Peggy, who’s 14, and their captor.Everyone believes Peggy to be the victim of rape and murder, and they believe Maria to be mauled by an animal.The two girls only have each other for strength against Mr. James Reynolds.
Relationships: James Reynolds & Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The 15-year old ducked behind a dark blue counter in an old store just as her pursuer ran past. Once she checked that the coast was clear, she grabbed the highly illegal package wrapped in black paper and tied with a white bow, slid it up her skirt, and rushed quickly out of the store before speed walking to the meeting place. The girl fixed the red mask over her mouth to cover her face from view, and walked swiftly into a dark alleyway to see a man standing there holding crushed paper bills. The girl walked up to the man and asked innocently, “Are you Mr. Thomas Jefferson, sir?” The man nodded stiffly and looked around like someone would catch the pair. The girl took the package out from under her skirt and passed Jefferson the package before feeling the bills getting pressed into her hand.

”Remember, Ms. Lewis. You never saw me, alright?” After watching the young girl nod, he tucked the small case into a pocket inside his fuchsia jacket before strutting out of the cold and dark alleyway, looking around cautiously. The girl took a deep breath, and as she watched her warm breath go through the cold air, she straightened her short skirt and red mask, pulling on her dark and uncomfortable hood, and pushing the crumpled money deep in her thin pockets before rushing back to her ‘home’. The girl knew she would get yelled at if she was any later. She pushed the door open to find a man, James Reynolds, sitting on a chair in the sitting room, holding a bottle of beer. He held out his hand expectantly, and the girl pressed the money into his hand. Reynolds lips twisted into a cruel smirk and then glared at the girl. “Why were you late?!” The girl flinched and said, “I’m sorry sir. Someone was chasing me and I had to get away. The client got the delivery though.” Reynolds nodded before snapping, “Very well Lewis. Go get dinner ready with Schuyler.”

The girl scurried our of the room while mumbling, “Yes, Mr. Reynolds.” When she reached the kitchen, she found her best and only friend she was allowed to have. Her friend had dark wavy hair and mocha colored skin with chocolate brown eyes. She was usually very optimistic, even in her horrible circumstances. The other girl was already wearing her yellow apron, so the girl grabbed her own red one before putting it on and helping her friend with dinner. “Hey Maria.” The girl in yellow said. “Hey Peggy.” The other said in return.

After that exchange, the two were dead silent in overwhelming terror that they would be very severely punished if they were caught ‘slacking off’, and not doing what Reynolds wished. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you saw her?” A woman was asking a man. “I _saw_ her. During the pickup. Eliza, I swear it’s her.” The woman picked up the phone, muttered something into it, and put it down before standing up. “If you’re positive you saw the girl, schedule another pickup day. Make sure she looks just like the picture. Thomas don’t do anything...without making sure. We need to investigate the entire situation. You know Alex would kill me if you got hurt for no reason.” 

The man sighed. “I know, I know. Well, that’s it. I just wanted to report that. Erm...Bye, have a nice day Eliza.” The woman smiled slightly at him. “You too Thomas. I’ll make sure to run this by the chief.” The man have her a nod before walking out the door.

-/-

Reynolds was angry again, and the girls knew it. They weren’t surprised. Whenever he was drunk he was angry. Though that didn’t mean they weren’t scared. They were petrified. He would hit them and insult them...He would force them drugs or alcohol.

Reynolds threatened to touch them in sexual ways. Maria always took those punishments. She was older, even if it was just by a year. Peggy was her only friend and she didn't want Peggy to have that experience. Maria had been here longer, after all. 

That’s why Maria always came home as fast as she could. So she could take the worse punishment. Of course, Reynolds still hit Peggy, and it showed. But he never touched the girl sexually like he did with Maria. Maria hated every single second of it. But she would do anything to save her best friend from this monster.

The two girls knew no one would come to save them. Everyone thought them to be dead. So, Reynolds used them to carry out his drug deals in dark and dirty alleys and under bridges. Even though they knew it was hopeless, Peggy and Maria couldn’t help but hope that someone, someday, would rescue them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Maria woke up, Peggy was gone. She was probably out doing a deal. Maria rolled out of their shared bed, a mattress on the floor with a thin blanket. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and crept downstairs. She got up before Reynolds, and started making the breakfast she knew he preferred. Once she messed up, and she got a beating that pained her and left marks for a month. After the meal was cooked, Maria didn’t dare take any for herself. She knew she had to wait for permission to eat.

She just sat quietly on the floor of the kitchen until Reynolds came out. He came out, inspected the food, and once he was satisfied with how it looked, he started eating. Maria just sat on the cold tile quietly, waiting for him to tell her to do something. Like he liked. 

Reynolds didn’t speak to her during his entire meal. After he was done he glared at her and barked that she do the dishes. She scurried up, whisked away his plate, and got to work. Soon Peggy was home from the job, handed money to Reynolds, and was also ordered to help in the kitchen. Peggy was scared of Reynolds, and she couldn’t hide it from Maria.

Maria knew because she knew that she had that look in her eyes. Peggy was so young. Yes, a year younger than Maria. But Peggy grew up in a privileged family. She wasn’t used to this type of living environment. She wasn’t used to sleeping on just a mattress. Or even sharing a bed for that matter. Peggy has told Maria that she misses her sisters, and that she longs for the petty fights they used to have. Maria used to hear Peggy cry every night until Reynolds yelled and punished her for it. That scarred her enough to make her stop.

Maria was more used to it. She never grew up with a lot. She usually slept on a mattress. She didn’t eat that much anyway. The only change in Maria’s life was the abuse. But she had gotten used to that. Peggy used to tell Maria that her sister would come rescue them. Her sister was a cop and she would come to get us and arrest Reynolds. She only said this in whispers when they were sure Reynolds was asleep. 

But after a year of no one coming, they both slowly lost hope. Maria had been there a year longer than Peggy, but didn’t have the heart to tell her no one was coming for them. Reynolds made sure of that. Now all the girls had were each other.

This was what Maria was thinking about as she scrubbed the soapy suds on the plates before handing them to Peggy to rinse and dry them. The two were very careful with the plates. They’d never broken one, but if they did, they’d probably get severely punished. They never took a chance. 

* * *

The chief police heard a knock on his door and called, “Come in.” One of his officers walked in with her hair in a ponytail. “What is it Eliza?” The woman was carrying two files and walked over to his desk before placing them down. The man picked them up as she said, “We need to reopen the cases of Margarita Schuyler and Maria Lewis.” 

The man looked up at her like she was insane. “We’ve confirmed these young women dead.” Eliza took her cap off and continued to urge her boss. “Please. Thoma-Officer Jefferson went undercover and saw Ms. Lewis.” The man raised an eyebrow. “Is he positive?” Eliza nodded. “She had a mask on, but he says there’s no mistaking it. It’s her.” 

The man flipped open the other file. “Okay, but what about this case? Why open this one again?” Eliza bit her lip before saying, “I-I have this feeling. Like...their cases are connected. Please. She-She’s so young...” The man sighed. “Officer Schuyler, I know she’s your sister. But...it’s been over a year. We found a body. The case is _closed_.” He put emphasis on the last word and Officer Schuyler turned on her heel and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to come back to this story - so if you've been waiting for an update - sorry - i got writer's block and forgot about this story... hope you enjoy~! :))
> 
> TW: Mentions of drug dealing, r@pe, abuse- (i feel so bad for them)

Maria was sent on another mission to the same man, Thomas Jefferson. She wore her dark red mask again and snuck to the same alley. This time no one followed her. As she was running down the alleyway, she tripped over a crack and fell onto the cold hard cement. Her bruised legs most definitely felt the sore pain as she fell on her hands and knees. Her left knee, she could tell, started bleeding. Maria yelped in pain and quickly scrambled up, looking down at her dirty, bloody knee. She let out a small whimper and then finished her short journey to the end of the alley to wait. Maria sat down, with her knees to her chest, as she felt the warm tears stream down her cold face.

She felt angry with herself for crying. It was just a scraped knee, and she's been through so much worse. She's gone through the abuse for two damn years. She should be able to survive a small cut without acting like a snivelling child. Maria saw a man start to approach, so she quickly got up from her position, and pressed her back to the brick wall behind her. Maria clutched the package, pulling it out and hugging it to her chest. She took one hand off to quickly wipe her face, leaving streaks of dark dirt on her face.

Looking down at her worn and dirty shoes, she waited for the man to come up and address her. As the man, Thomas Jefferson, she remembered, came to her, she slowly met his eyes and pushed a package towards him. "Here, sir." She said in a timid voice. Jefferson took it harshly from her hands and examined it carefully. Maria noticed that the taller man was inspecting her face, and she shrunk back, confused and scared. "S-Sir?" She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He looked her up and down, like he was scanning her. Jefferson started moving closer, and Maria suddenly became aware that she had nowhere to run. 

"Please don't hurt me!" She screamed, holding her hands in front of her face. The sudden movement of her mouth made her mask fall from her face. Jefferson froze and she gasped, desperately trying to pull it back up. "Maria Lewis." The man breathed. She shook her head. "N-No...Sir...I - you've got the wrong girl. I have to go." She dashed under the man's arm, and sprinted away, forgetting to collect the payment. She would regret this later when she got beat senseless as a punishment. She ran around the corner, and she could hear the man's footsteps fade as she lost him in the streets. Maria ran to the door and quickly went inside.

Reynolds had a woman over. Maria knew immediately from the scent of sex and alcohol all around her. She wrinkled her nose and then rushed to find Peggy. "Pst - Pegs?" She hissed as she quietly walked around the house, trying to find her friend. She heard whimpers and cries of pain coming from the master bedroom, and ran at the doorknob. Maria flung the door open and gasped in horror, as she started screaming and crying. "Oh my god Peggy!" She screeched. Maria knew she had been too late to come home today. Peggy was on the bed with half her clothes ripped from her body. There was blood everywhere, and Maria could only helplessly watch and cry as their captor mercilessly thrust into her younger friend. 

Peggy looked straight at Maria with wide, hurt eyes and started screaming louder in pain. Maria felt like she was going to vomit. She quickly shut her eyes and took a few breaths, listening to her friend sobbing and screaming. Then she rushed over and grabbed Peggy's hand to try and offer any type of comfort. She knew she couldn't stop James, no matter how much she wished she could. She just squeezed Peggy's hand tightly and hoped James would be finished soon.

* * *

Soon, James finished inside of Peggy and then got off of her throwing the weak and whimpering girl to the floor. Maria started hugging her, and rocking her back and forth as the drunk man passed out on his bed, in a mess of blood, sweat, tears, and semen. Maria helped a crying Peggy out of the room, and Maria couldn't help but notice how much blood was all over her body. New bruises had formed, and Maria felt so bad for not being there in time to save her. 

"I - I'm so so sorry, Peggy." Maria said, as she helped the shaking girl onto the mattress. Peggy was in pure shock, just crying and hugging her knees. Maria sat next to her, and tried her best to comfort her.

* * *

Jefferson had followed Maria to the old shack. He heard screams of pain and was ready to burst into the house when he remembered his promise to Eliza. To Alexander. He clenched his fist and ran as fast as he could to the police station.


End file.
